Pilosite
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: 1x2x5, one-shot, langage cru. Un matin ordinaire chez les Chang-Maxwell-Yuy. Et des poils. Beaucoup de poils. XD


Pilosite

Auteur: Asuka Kureru  
Couple: 1x2x5  
Avertissements: Interdit aux moins de 15 ans pour grossièreté et allusions vulgaires. Rien de très graphique sexuellement parlant, mais beaucoup d'implications. Stupidité?

* * *

Il y avait encore de longs cheveux bruns sur sa brosse. Wufei fronça les sourcils. "DUO!!! Bon sang, utilise ta propre brosse la prochaine fois!!" lança-t-il d'une voix encolérée.

Maintenant, comment est-ce qu'il allait --aha!

Emergeant de la chambre, Heero entra dans la salle de bain, juste à temps pour voir Wufei utiliser son peigne pour ratisser les dents de sa brosse à cheveux, arrachant les cheveux de Duo. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Le Chinois n'eut pas l'air de se sentir coupable.

"C'est mon peigne."

"Oui."

"Tu es en train d'utiliser mon peigne pour nettoyer ta brosse."

"Oui. Mais ton peigne est beaucoup plus facile à nettoyer que ma brosse. C'était la décision la plus logique."

Hnn. Cette logique était difficile à contrer.

"De plus, c'est de la faute à Duo. Il aurait dû user sa propre brosse."

"Alors pour réparer sa profanation de ta brosse, tu dois profaner la mienne?"

"On parle de profanation ici? Vous auriez dû m'appeler," lança Duo, donnant un coup de hanche à Heero pour le pousser hors de son chemin.

Wufei lui lança un regard noir. "Oui, on parle de ta profanation de ma brosse," gronda-t-il, poussant ladite brosse sous son nez. "Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas prendre la tienne?"

Duo réalisa que d'entrer dans la salle de bain avait été une grave erreur et fit un pas en arrière pour s'échapper, mais se cogna contre le torse de Heero. Prisonnier. Uh oh.

"Je pouvais pas parce qu'elle est foutue," expliqua-t-il, espérant pacifier Wufei. "La moitié des dents ont disparu."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Peut-être que ma brosse était juste merdique. De toute manière elle est morte, repose en paix et tout ça. Et je peux pas utiliser le peigne de Heero! Ca me prendrait des heures."

"Peut-être que si tu te foulais à mettre de l'après-shampoing, tu ne seras pas obligé de te battre avec ta crinière pendant des heures chaque matin."

"Mais l'après-shampoing c'est pour les gonzesses!" protesta Duo. Il comprit que ça avait été la mauvaise chose à dire quand l'expression de Wufei s'assombrit encore davantage.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de me traiter de fille?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Wufei," répondit Heero, sarcastique, alors qu'il arrachait son peigne de sa main, "il faut être un vrai homme pour se pomponner sans se sentir émasculé."

Duo commit l'erreur de rire. Deux secondes plus tard les deux hommes aux yeux bleus couraient hors de la salle de bain, plongeant à couvert pour esquiver la brosse et les nombreuses bouteilles que Wufei leur jetait à la tête.

La bouteille deux-en-un shampoingaprès-shampoing de Heero (un maximum d'efficacité, un minimum de féminité) rencontra le coin de la table basse en une explosion très mouillée.

"T'as intérêt à nettoyer ça," grommela-t-il, toujours caché derrière le canapé avec Duo. Wufei lui montra les dents et son majeur en un parfait salut à un doigt. Heero jeta un regard réprobateur à Duo pour lui avoir transmis cette manière de communiquer, un regard que l'autre homme ignora complètement.

A la seconde où Wufei quitta la salle de bain avec une serpillière, Duo roula par-dessus le dos du canapé, atterrissant à quatre pattes, et plongea vers la salle de bain inoccupée. La porte claqua une demi-seconde avant que Heero ne l'atteigne.

"C'était mon tour, connard!!" le Japonais rugit en donnant un coup de pied à la porte.

"Et maintenant c'est le mien, pas de chance!" riposta Duo, en sécurité derrière le battant verrouillé.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à défoncer la porte à coup de pied encore une fois," commenta Wufei tout en épongeant le shampoing renversé, "je commence à être fatiguée des regards qu'ils nous lancent à la quincaillerie."

Grommelant, l'homme aux cheveux courts décida d'utiliser le temps libre qu'il venait de gagner et le peigne qu'il avait toujours en main et commença à le glisser dans ses cheveux drus. Wufei renifla avec mépris.

"Plus besoin de me demander pourquoi tu as toujours l'air de te coiffer à la dynamite. Tu y vas dans le sens opposé de tes épis."

"Vu que chaque mèche pousse dans une direction différente de ses voisines, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais changer ça. De toute manière, ça enlève les nœuds, c'est tout ce qui importe."

"Ah bon? On ne dirait pas," commenta le Chinois, caustique.

"Eponge et boucle-la, connard." Heero promptement disparut dans la cuisine pour vérifier l'état de la cafetière.

Quand Wufei le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, il était assis à la table de la cuisine et regardait le liquide sombre tomber goutte à goutte dans le pot. Le Chinois rinça la serpillière pleine de shampoing, et s'assit en face de lui. Heero continua de fixer la cafetière. Les doigts de Wufei commencèrent à tapoter la table.

"Quoi?" demanda Heero, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le café.

"... Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton peigne? Je n'ai pas eu le temps..." demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, vaguement embarrassé. Heero arqua un sourcil, mais ce ton venant de Wufei était assez rare pour valoir à peu près cinq minutes de suppliques de Duo; et donc il tendit son précieux peigne à Wufei.

Qui tira sa brosse à cheveux de sa poche et se remit à la nettoyer. Heero eut un frisson de dégoût.

"Pas à table, bordel! C'est dégueulasse."

"Dégueulasse comment? Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais au-dessus de la table."

"Ouais, ben tu ne te coiffes pas au-dessus de la moquette dans le bureau et je ne peux pas faire un pas dans cette pièce sans que mes chaussettes acquièrent des semelles de cheveux. Et la prochaine fois que je trouve un cheveu avec mon repas, je vais tuer quelqu'un."

Wufei haussa les épaules tout en poussant sa longue crinière lisse par-dessus son épaule pour la brosser correctement. Les mèches d'ébène avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la guerre et atteignaient maintenant facilement le milieu de son dos. Heero se rappela de la fois où il en avait avalé un et avait été obligé de le tirer hors de sa gorge avec dégoût. Il avait failli gerber. S'il n'avait pas des fantaisies tenaces concernant les cheveux longs à en concurrencer l'amour de Duo pour les petits culs musclés, il y a longtemps qu'il les aurait rasés tous les deux dans leur sommeil.

"Tu es vraiment une chochotte, Yuy."

Heero gronda. "La seule chose qui serait pire que d'avaler un de tes cheveux serait d'avaler un de Duo."

"T'as pas déjà fait ça?" commenta Duo, lui souriant d'un air moqueur et suggestif à la fois. Il était appuyé contre la porte, un pouce dans la ceinture de ses boxers. Des boucles châtain en dépassaient, rampant vers son nombril. Ce n'était pas de son crâne que venait ce que Heero avait dû décoincer d'entre ses dents l'autre nuit.

"Pas moyen que je te tire une pipe tant que tu n'as pas taillé ça, Duo. Ce n'est pas un buisson, c'est une vraie forêt."

"Hé, si t'aimes ma pilosité là haut," répondit Duo en secouant sa lourde queue de cheval comme un lion rebelle, "t'as intérêt à accepter ma pilosité en bas. Et partout ailleurs sur moi, d'ailleurs."

Wufei renifla. "A la seconde où je vois un poil sur ton dos, tu peux te considérer plaqué, Maxwell. Ces jambes couvertes de fourrure, c'est déjà limite."

"Parle pour toi," répliqua Heero. "Qui ça intéresse si elles offensent ton sens de l'esthétisme? Il se trouve que j'aime les sentir contre les miennes."

Le Chinois haussa un sourcil sarcastique. "Il y a deux secondes, tu détestais la simple idée d'un poil, et maintenant tu aimes son tapis?"

"HE! C'est quoi toutes ces critiques de ma toison virile? C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes aussi nus et lisses qu'une fesse de bébé, mesdames les Asiatiques."

"Je ne suis pas si imberbe que ça," protesta Heero.

"Oh, bien sûr, tu as besoin de te raser peut-être une fois par semaine," le rembarra Wufei.

"Contrairement à toi qui en as besoin...? Une fois par mois peut-être? Tu es sûr que tu as atteint la puberté?" répliqua Heero avec dérision . "De toute manière, ce que je déteste, est l'idée d'en avaler un. Je peux très bien les supporter tant qu'ils restent là où ils sont censés être."

"Alors ça ne te ferait rien si Duo avait des poils dans le dos?"

Duo grimaça. "C'est quoi tout ça à propos de poils sur mon dos? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais des poils dans le dos!? C'est dégueu!"

"Tu es déjà à demi-singe, Maxwell. Tu ne prendrais pas froid si tu sortais en shorts dans la neige, et au lit j'ai l'impression de dormir avec un ours en peluche, en moins doux. La seule raison pour laquelle tes bras ne sont pas aussi poilus est parce que tu te débrouilles régulièrement pour avoir un accident qui les brûle tous. Et je ne vais rien dire à propos de tes aisselles."

Discrètement, Heero se rempli une tasse de café et échappa vers la salle de bain.

"Oh, alors MAINTENANT t'aimes plus mes aisselles? Tu chantais pas la même chanson l'autre soir. J'ai toujours le suçon pour le prouver," ajouta Duo en levant un bras pour le prouver. Wufei rougit.

"C'est différent," argua-t-il, se saisissant du pot de café abandonné et remplissant deux tasses. "J'étais assis sur la bite de Heero, je n'étais pas sain d'esprit."

Duo lui jeta un regard supérieur en agrippant sa tasse. "Bien sûr, chéri. Ne nous préoccupons pas du fait que tu m'as attaqué alors que Heero était toujours dans son pantalon."

"Non."

"Si."

"Tu as des hallucinations."

"Tu as un fétiche pour les aisselles, c'est ça que TU as."

Wufei prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'attend à boire du café et se retrouve avec du jus de citron à la place. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimerais CA? C'est--"

"Dégueu? C'est ce que tu as dit la première fois que j'ai avalé ton foutre, ou quand on a réalisé que Heero devient gaga à l'idée qu'on lui lèche le trou, si je m'en souviens bien. Alors tu vois," ajouta-t-il, sa voix s'adoucissant pour prendre un ton de compréhension absolue, "c'est pas grave si tu aimes des trucs qui semblent beurk pour le commun des mortels de temps en temps. Tu dois réaliser que tu n'es pas seul..."

Wufei gronda et essaya de donner un coup du dos de sa brosse aux fesses de Duo. L'homme aux cheveux bruns esquiva, mais tout juste. "Whoa!! Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de SM avant le travail?" moqua-t-il tout en s'échappant dans le salon. Riant, il finit sa tasse, qu'il abandonna sur la table à café, avant de disparaître dans la chambre pour se changer.

Quand il en ressortit, portant son pantalon d'uniforme des Preventers et toujours en train de boutonner sa chemise, Heero était agenouillé sur le tapis, léchant et frottant sa joue le long du bas-ventre de Wufei, son nez chatouillant la ligne de poils sombres grimpant à l'assaut de son nombril, les doigts de Wufei perdus dans ses mèches épaisses. Duo les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de protester contre l'injustice. "Et moi? Personne veut voyager sur mon chemin du bonheur?"

"Un chemin? Une autoroute, plutôt," commenta Heero, son souffle caressant la bosse dans le caleçon de Wufei. "Ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Pas de pipe pour toi tant que tu as la forêt amazonienne entre les jambes."

Duo leur jeta un mauvais regard, croisant les bras. Wufei soupira et roula des yeux, le harponnant d'un doigt dans sa ceinture pour l'attirer plus près.

"Merci," l'Américain grommela d'un ton peu sincère.

"Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant," commenta le Chinois, arquant un sourcil toujours aussi moqueur.

"Ben excuse-moi, mais comparé à Heero, tu suces comme un pied-- euh. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

Heero s'étouffa sur son rire et l'érection de Wufei.

* * *

Duo jeta des petits coups d'œil méfiants aux ciseaux pendant un long moment avant d'admettre sa défaite. Il... ne pouvait pas. Ce travail était tout simplement trop délicat pour un amateur comme lui.

"Allo?"

Une brunette agacée répondit au vidéophone, grattant ses courts cheveux d'un air endormi.

"QUOI."

Duo fit la grimace. Sa meilleure amie était effrayante quand elle était de mauvais poil. Mais c'était soit lui faire face, soit se débrouiller avec moitié moins de sa dose habituelle de sexe. "Uhm. Salut bébé. Tu sais, cet endroit où tu vas avant l'été?"

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Hilde, ses yeux brillant moins d'agacement et plus de curiosité. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui ferait encore du chantage avec ça quand il serait vieux et chauve.

"Heu. L'endroit... Tu sais... avant que tu puisses aller à la piscine," expliqua-t-il vaguement, imitant des ciseaux avec ses doigts. Sa masculinité était une chose appartenant au passé, mais on devait bien faire ce qu'il fallait pour s'envoyer en l'air. "...Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a des gars qui y vont aussi?"


End file.
